


Snapped

by andthwip



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Tiktok [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Texting, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, No Beta, Phone Sex, Sexting, Texting, group chats, sexy pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: There’s a heat crawling Bucky’s neck and onto his face, he’s lucky he has friends like them. He opens Peter’s texts and there’s a mishmash of kissy faces and love hearts with “can’t wait” in the middle, Bucky smiles.He selects the images and clicks send before there’s any more time to think.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Tiktok [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873645
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mika for bringing this tweet to my attention and the inspiration for this crack, lol.
> 
> https://twitter.com/atdanwhite/status/1232779178170355714?s=09

Bucky’s been staring at the pictures he took of his cock for more than five minutes, and he can’t decide if he should send them. They’ve been dating for a few months now and being college kids, their relationship was naturally escalating into something more sexual. Slowly, but it was.

It’s the first time Peter’s ever asked for anything like this. He’s never seen Bucky’s cock and Bucky’s never seen Peter’s.

Which in all honesty, is fine. Peter’s not as _experienced_ as Bucky to put it lightly and that’s okay, they agreed to take it slow.

From: Buckaroo

To: Petey Pie

_Are u sure u want this babe? u’v been drinkin’………. Water melon ? X_

Bucky chews his nails waiting for a reply, checking the pictures again.

A wave of anxiety rushes over him, what if Peter thinks his dick is ugly?

Or not big enough?

Or he has too much hair? He keeps himself trimmed and neat…

Shit.

_Shit_.

From: Petey Pie

To: Buckaroo

_Duuuuhhhhhhh xxxxxxxxx_

Another text chimes right after.

_Wanna see u bucky. all of u xxxxxxxxxxx_

From: Buckaroo

To: Petey Pie

_Ok. Ok. Gimme a min, gorgeous x_

In a last-ditch attempt, he turns to his friends. Opening the “ _Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses_ ” chat, he types a message.

From: Buck-o

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_S O S ! ANY1 AWAKE_

From: Spitfire Rogers

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Tf u done now ?_

Bucky sighs.

From: Buck-o

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_I need help. Pete asked for dick pics and !!!! I’m fREAKiN TF ouT!!!_

From: The Drunk Mechanic

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Show us ur dick pics then, barnes_

From: Russian Bitch Face

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Yeah buck, tony’s surprisingly rite for once in his life_

Bucky mulls it over for a split second before he’s clicking on the pictures and sending them.

They’ve all seen him naked before. It’s nothing new.

But.

They’ve never seen him hard, leaking and trying to be sexy to impress someone.

His phone buzzes in quick succession almost immediately.

From: Spitfire Rogers

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Oh shit SON !!!! LOVE THEM!!!!_

From: The Drunk Mechanic

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Barnes u sexy bish! Check that cock out_

From: Russian Bitch Face

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Fuck Bucky!!! that’s so hot wow wow wow_

From: Buck-o

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_U guys don’t think its too much? Too much of the balls?_

From: Spitfire Rogers

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Shut the fuck up, buck. They’re really good. He’ll love them. Balls are gr8, they look gr8_

From: Russian Bitch Face

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_i wish i got dic pics like this buck. if i didn’t kno u i’d wanna f u too_

From: The Drunk Mechanic

To: Earth’s Mightiest Dumbasses

_Listen I might suck your dick now barnes. that’s how good they are. Send them to twinky twink. NOW! B4 I come and suck u off ;)_

There’s a heat crawling Bucky’s neck and onto his face, he’s lucky he has friends like them. He opens Peter’s texts and there’s a mishmash of kissy faces and love hearts with “ _can’t wait_ ” in the middle, Bucky smiles.

He selects the images and clicks send before there’s any more time to think.

From: Petey Pie

To: Buckaroo

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuhhhckcckckckck !!! ur so fuckin sexy baby. look what u’ve done to me xxxxxxx_

The next text is a picture of Peter, legs splayed open as he grips his hard, thick cock through his boxers. The outline alone is enough to make Bucky’s mouth water, he wants nothing more than to sink down between Peter’s legs, take him deep and _ruin_ him.

So, he tells him that and the next text is another picture. This time, Peter’s gripping his bare cock and squeezing the pre-cum dribbling from the tip. Bucky wants to _lap it up_.

Bucky’s cock fucking _throbs_ , twitching against his stomach. Smearing pre-come over his abdomen. He’s aching to touch himself, take some of the pressure off. He won’t.

From: Buckaroo

To: Petey Pie

_Fuck Peter. Come over? Or I’ll come to u ??? fuck gorgeous you’re amazing_

From: Petey Pie

To: Buckaroo

_i’ll come to u. leaving in 5 x_

Bucky smiles to himself, willing his boner to go down and not to touch himself, to wait for Peter to arrive. He sends a quick message to the group chat letting them know that he sent them, and Peter is on his way, an influx of messages come through from them all wishing him good luck and winking emojis.

A few moments later, his phone chimes with a picture message from Peter. He opens it and his breath catches, hips thrusting into nothing, fighting back a moan.

Peter’s grinning around his thumb in the picture, hard abs covered in cum, fringe matted to his forehead. Bucky’s body is like an elastic band about to snap, he’s so wound up.

It’s captioned: _sorry baby, I couldn’t wait. Send me urs x_

Bucky lasts three tugs and he’s coming all over himself, moaning Peter’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> this was 800 words of absolute ridiculousness. Feel free to join our marvel thirst server https://discord.gg/XXyCaXC
> 
> also i'm aware this is hard to read but idk how to fix it, lol


End file.
